The CFAR Molecular Virology Core provides convenient and cost-effective basic molecular biology and retrovirology tools to all members of the Harvard Medical School CFAR. The Core operates at two sites--the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute (located in the Longwood Medical Area, Boston) and Partners Research Building in Cambridge (10 minutes by car or shuttle bus from MGH and the Charlestown Navy Yard labs). Assays and services provided by this Core include: genotyping of HIV-1 protease (PR) and reverse transcriptase (RT) genes for drug resistance testing; viral quantification by real-time PCR; high-throughput DNA sequence analysis; oligonucleotides and oligopeptide synthesis; microprotein sequencing; mass analysis; protein-ligand assays; and processing and storing specimens obtained from subjects enrolled in CFAR-supported studies. In addition, the Molecular BiologyNirology Core provides training in appropriate laboratory practices for working safely with HIV-1 and related viruses.